A Late Night
by DelinquentDuo
Summary: It's 1:00 in the morning and almost everyone's asleep. Almost, because of an obnoxious noise coming from the Kazekage's mansion. Temari and Kankuro investigate. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any related characters and neither do you. Unless your name is Masashi Kishimoto. Rock on.**

**A Late Night**

Sunagakure. The Village Hidden in Sand. After the attack by Sasori and Deidara (and more specifically, Granny Chiyo's restoration of Gaara), the Sand Village started to pull itself back together. It was 1:00 am. And most everyone was asleep in the…um…sleepy little village. Okay, maybe it's not so little. Actually, from high up, it's freakin' huge!

"Ahem!"

Oh. Right. Sorry. Anyway, as mentioned before, it was one in the morning. The wind blew at a very slow pace and the moon shone bright. Everyone was asleep, even in the Kazekage's mansion. Well, not _everyone_. From a certain angle, one could see that Temari's light was still on in the mansion. She was busy putting her hair in curlers before she hit the hay. She wore a pink frilly nightgown with purple flowers lining the end. She took her time looking at a picture of a boy with a pineapple haircut and his hands in his pockets…until she heard a loud noise that sounded similar to a chainsaw and got to her feet. A loud clunk told her that Kankuro must have fallen from his bed.

Temari emerged from her door with only three of her pigtails still in curlers. "Kankuro!"

"Temari!" Kankuro burst from his room wearing a black tank shirt, black sweat pants, and (because I feel like it) fuzzy bunny slippers. Oh, and no makeup whatsoever. "Where's that noise coming from?!"

"It's upstairs!" Temari and Kankuro ran upstairs as quickly as they could (Kankuro had some difficulty due to his bunny slippers) to find the source of that obnoxious noise.

"Split up!" Temari ordered. "I'll take the East Wing and you take the West!"

"Got it!"

Temari and Kankuro immediately started checking various rooms. The sound actually grew a little fainter when Temari went further down east and had to turn back. Kankuro also turned back, but not before seeing one of the younger female workers naked ("Whoops! Sorry!"). After a few minutes of searching, the two met up again and came to the spot where the noise grew the loudest: a door with the Wind symbol emblazoned on the front. This was the Kazekage's room. _Gaara's_ room.

"What could make such a noise?" Temari thought out loud. "It's seriously freaking me out."

"And how can Gaara…" Kankuro began, but soon stopped. Reality just hit him in the face like a falling wall of sand. "Wait a minute…"

Kankuro immediately shoved the door open, once again with difficulty because Gaara's gourd was right in front of it. His suspicions were correct. There was Gaara, still in his Kazekage outfit, snoring _very_ loudly. It was this sight that caused Kankuro to put a palm to his face.

"So…it was just Gaara sleeping?" Temari asked before a frightening thought came to her. "Do you think this is safe?! I mean, what if…?"

"What if _what_?" Kankuro replied. "The Shukaku's been taken out of his body, right? I don't expect this to be a problem anymore. Besides…" Kankuro watched as Gaara scratched his own chest. "…he deserves it." Truer words have never been spoken. Because of Shukaku's influence, Gaara would never allow himself a single minute, nay, _second_ of sleep his whole life, as it would allow the Shukaku spirit to take over. But since it's removal…

"Yeah…" Temari said, feeling instantly relieved. "But does he have to snore so loud? I could hear it from downstairs!"

"No, duh," Kankuro said sarcastically, picking up that crazy blue Kazekage hat from the floor. "That's why we're here. Oi! Gaara! Wake up!"

Kankuro threw the hat and the rim bounced right off Gaara's face, making him wake up with a grunt. "Nnnh…it can't be morning already…"

"Gaara," Kankuro said, irritably, "it's great that you can get a good night's sleep and all now, but you're snoring up a storm. Can you keep it down?"

Gaara narrowed his insomniatic eyes at his older brother. The sand in the gourd started to stir and Temari had already headed back. Smart move. "Kankuro…"

Kankuro's screaming couldn't be heard as he was literally plastered with sand. The sand withdrew from Kankuro immediately, leaving him more than slightly dazed, and went back into the gourd.

"I'm going back to sleep," Gaara said. "Don't wake me again." Gaara's door slammed.

"Okay," Kankuro said, spitting sand from his mouth. "G'night."

"Good night."

The rest of the night went off without a hitch. Temari and Kankuro decided to wear earplugs to bed from then on to deal with their younger brother's loud snoring.

* * *

I'm sure plenty of people have made fics about Gaara being able to sleep, now that Shukaku has been removed from his body, but I really wanted to give it a whirl. Don't hate. Just review. It makes me happy!


End file.
